


Times Wonho Questioned What Daddy Means (And Times Changkyun Tried To Avoid It Uselessly)

by UnicornBliss



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confused Wonho, Distressed Changkyun, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, No actual daddykink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wonkyun, overuse of the word daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: "Why do they keep calling us fathers? Maybe they want to see us raising kids?" The older laughs by the end of his question, grinning buoyantly when Changkyun's ministrations come to a halt.





	Times Wonho Questioned What Daddy Means (And Times Changkyun Tried To Avoid It Uselessly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoungSoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/gifts).



They're packing for their next flight when Changkyun finally drops boneless over their luggage, half full and begging to be arranged by anyone other than the messy hands of their youngest. Kihyun is somewhere ironing their airport clothes or else he would've been nagging his ears off and he grimaces at the mere thought of it drilling his head. As much as the elder's attentiveness was needed among them, some times were meant to savor the satisfaction of doing absolutely nothing- apart from wishing that he never gets caught and literally stressing fruitlessly about the consequences while still motionless and unwilling to act upon it. He groans, back muscles rigid against the countless clothes piled under him and probably far too wrinkled to be considered, and he looks to the side. There sat wonho. Peaceful, calm wonho who'd draped himself above the mattress, face planted to the side as he scrolled through his tablet with one hand, the other reluctantly going through his still damp hair from the night shower. His legs crossed in the air as they moved back and forth slowly, matching the hums he occasionally produced that almost went in sync with the slow music filling the apartment. It's a harmonious combination, one that the youngest found himself getting lost it in, back be damned and luggage stress out the window.

Peaceful, placid, loving Wonho who suddenly caught him staring in something akin to awe and smiles. Changkyun blinks blearily at the sight before letting his limbs fall off the traveling bag and dramatically slump to the carpet with an 'oomph!'. It's without any doubt that wonho is the one eliciting the quite giggles in response to his exaggerated response and he pats himself mentally for being the cause.

"Wait till Kihyun catches you moping around."

"Spare me!"

He giggles again, this time adjusting his position on bed to lie on his back while the tablet stood on his broad chest as he continued looking through endless comments, fan posts and random news under their hashtag. It was almost a routine for him, despite the many times he'd ended up frowning slightly, tablet discarded away while he squirmed around waiting for sleep to wash over his uneasiness.

One would have to be utterly stupid to let it past them. It was clear as the day why and how Wonho had been suffering from the same moods whenever he'd spent too much time nose deep in social media and naver. Reality was harsh, but especially harsher on those with brittle confidence and a tendency to believe keyboard monsters who feed off idols' distress.

And one would have to be insanely cruel not to consider comforting the man who'd spent his days doing nothing but good for others yet getting little in return. Changkyun crawls lazily to flop by Wonho's side on the small hotel bed, knees stopping by the edge of the bed and hair tickling the older's face as he shoved himself into his space, eyes scanning the screen for any threats. Wonho's breath gets a little ragged by the time Changkyun is gently pressing their cheeks together, pretending that the gesture came in naturally- not on purpose, nor with a cause.

 

"Hmm..do you even understand any of it?" He murmurs lowly, sated by the plumpness of the older's cheek pressed to his own. Wonho shrugs slightly, eyes squinting as if the English words would’ve made more sense if he looked harder. Reading was a given, though understanding was a whole different task he has to yet adapt to. Changkyun chuckles fondly, nuzzling the red head's chin before the question comes all of a sudden.

"Why do they keep calling us fathers? Maybe they want to see us raising kids?" The older laughs by the end of his question, grinning buoyantly when Changkyun's ministrations come to a halt. Hesitantly, the brunette glances at the tablet where numerous tweets under Wonho's racy selfie contained inappropriate words accompanied by the term 'daddy'. It wasn't a surprise, nor a first. In fact, Changkyun's tried his hardest so far to skip through those specific comments in hopes of them growing less by the days. Problem is, they don't. Quite the contrary, they multiplied since the first time he's started noticing them. Going as far as being screamed during concerts and foreign fan meets. The members weren't as aware back then, unlike now where they've gained more fans and their popularity as individuals has grown beyond their expectations. It was almost impossible not to wonder about many things, one of them being this. _Daddy._

"Look at this one though…that meme looks exactly like hyungwon hyung."

Wonho looks over to the pic attached and cackles into his palm, kicking his legs excitedly as Changkyun saved it to their camera roll for future references. If Changkyun thought that was the end of it, he was gravely mistaken.

\--

 

 

"Wow." The brunette breathes out unconsciously, lips darting to moisten his dry lips. Minhyuk pokes the red haired in the chest, whistling when the pectorals contracted in response as their owner watched in pride at his own hard work giving its effect perfectly. The stylists ran around the backstage area debating on which suit to fit the muscled man in their hands when they'd finally agreed to keep him uncovered, sans the jacket matching the rest of the members' outfits. A hand was generously applying a shimmering cream over his torso, focusing on the dip of his abs to accentuate their grooves where needed. Wonho bit back an eager smile, unable to contain his excitement upon killing hundreds of fans' hearts with one look. To be fair, the red head wasn't only an eye candy, not in his team mates' eyes anyways. They knew the older's traits better than anyone, aside from his family. Knew he had the qualities of the best man, lover and charmer. Though not every fan would've figured, too entranced by his exuberance on stage, manliness exuding from every spec of his body and boldness gracing his movements like he was born to claim hearts and eyes.

The off-stage wonho was nothing but warmth and love. Giggles and cries. All jumbled into the man lost inside the oversized hoodies he wore for comfort around their dorms. He was all that and more, Changkyun concludes as he lingers on the older's face that shone with a light layer of sweat. He was doubtlessly anxious.

 

"Hyung, I'm already questioning my sexuality thanks to you."

 

"Wha…Stop teasing you little-"

 

"I bet everyone wants to be a staff at this point." He fake groans when the lady touching up his make up spares him a muddled look before swiping the brush onto the red haired man's luscious lips, now stretched in a barely contained smile. "So unfair."

From the corner of his eyes, Minhyuk makes a binoculars gesture and cat calls jokingly. It was normal. The usual. Everything but the word carelessly slipping from his mouth and startling not only him but also Wonho.

 

"What a _daddy!_ "

 

Changkyun all but chokes on his spit, eyeing the other incredulously as he looked back with mirth coloring his features. Goodness.

 

" _Daddy_? Are you imitating monbebes?" Wonho questions giddily, already striking a pose with his arms up in their full glory. Minhyuk leads him on, trying all the possible foreign words he'd learned over the past few months and disregarding all grammar laws. Not like any of them would've noticed, he reasons.

 

"Don't say that, it's cringe worthy." Jooheon comments from his seat on the couch, watching them wordlessly from the little moments he opened his eyes between each nap.

"I hate how it sounds."

"You're just annoyed that you rarely get it." Minhyuk shoots back immediately, responses naturally at the tip of his tongue and Changkyun isn't even surprised it took him a millisecond to slip back into his playful mode again. Wonho looks up at Changkyun questioningly when his silence has been a little longer than normal. He's lost for explanations, unable to formulate any excuse when that questions pops up yet again. Lee Minhyuk should be sued.

"What's that? Why is calling us fathers a thing?"

"Because it means you're good at handling kids so you're probably better at handling women." Minhyuk blabbers quickly, nonchalance being his middle name.

"Really?? That's odd.."

"Uhm. It's just another unnecessary internet slang that'll die soon anyways." Wonho and Minhyuk blink at him for a moment before they're rushed to go on stage, a reluctant Jooheon dragged from the couch when Kihyun shows up at last to claim his duty. Wonho's curious eyes never leave Changkyun the entire night.

 

\--

 

Being the youngest wasn't a curse, Changkyun believed strongly. Instead, it was a blessing that carried many privileges that spoke for him whenever he did something the other members would have had never done without rethinking at least twice. For instance, the position he was in right at the moment, straddling their second oldest on the chair as the tablet's front cam recorded the entire scene for the public view. Nothing stopped him before, nothing is going to stop him and ever later. He picks at Wonho's zipper absently, pulling it up to his chin and taking hold of the hoodie that hung loosely by his back only to retract back on the red mop of hair.

Minhyuk is talking about some incident dramatically to feed the curious fans' expectations while he cupped Wonho's face tenderly, pressing his cheeks together as though they were dough until his lips puckered out instinctively like a fish. Sometimes Changkyun wondered how pliable could the older get in his hands.

"Oh look! Comments are already flooding the chat box."

"We have like…5,000 hearts already wow." Shownu makes little hearts using his fingers, bunny teeth protruding cutely while eyeing the screen from a close angle where only the bottom f his face was seen. Minhyuk glances back at the duo on the chair once then twice, alternating between reading comments and checking on them how a strict parent would. Only in his case, suggestively.

"Username WonhoSexy61 has an interesting comment." He starts, devious grin on and tone playful. Wonho's head whips around eagerly at the mention of his name, Changkyun's hands falling off to his shoulders as a result. "They're saying Wonho looks like a da-"

 

"Wonho looks like a bear!" Changkyun interjects loudly, hopping off his lap and poking his large hoodie with so much energy that it alarmed the others. Changkyun? Energetic? Since when?

"That's not-"

"-He probably could fit all of us in there." He adds abruptly, rushing to the device so he can steal the screentime all to himself, successfully gaining everybody's distraction as they fought for space around the camera. Wonho's confused stare doesn't go unnoticed and the youngest tries his hardest to cover it up with one of his jokes but it faintly does its job, the older's smile lasting about a few minutes before he's stealing glances at the screen where the fans' comments flew up rapidly. Minhyuk's wicked grin remains a mystery for everyone except Changkyun. 

 

 

Later that night, when everyone's energy had died and the only sounds left were shownu's snores and hyungwon's occasional sneezes, Wonho appears by Changkyun's studio. He's all loose clothes and puffy eyes, lax body and slumped shoulders possibly from exhaustion as he had unreasonable tendencies to spend ungodly hours in his own studio polishing demo tracks and retouching lyrics that were far too perfect for fixing.

Changkyun really wanted to hold him at that moment. Hold him and never let go till morning.

"Still here?" He yawns freely, rubbing his tummy and exposing a little of what milky skin the younger could catch. "You should sleep."

"I'll..yeah. In a few." He clears his throat, eyes settling on his keyboard at last after what seemed like a struggle. Wonho pads over in his socks, clearly not willing to leave any soon. Not alone anyway. His cologne reaches Changkyun's senses before anything else when he wraps an arm around his shoulder and rests his chin on the other, blinking slowly at the screen, the only light illuminating the small space.

"I think the fans really want us to visit that daycare again."

"…what?"

"The kids. They like seeing us with kids don't they? It's cute. Monbebes are so cute."

Bewildered, Changkyun furrows his brows for a moment. He's about to ask what is it all about when the word comes again like a jab to his guts.

"They've been saying _Daddy_ nonstop." Wonho sighs, as if helplessly endeared.

"No..just _no_."

"Why-"

Changkyun pinches the bridge of his nose, patience wearing thinner than ever. "Just. No."

 

"That's mean. I know kids aren't that fond of you but that doesn't mean they don't-" Changkyun's groan interrupts his reprimanding rant and he sits silently, question marks popping up around his head almost realistically. To think that even his puzzled look was adorable. Changkyun was awfully smitten.

 

"That's not what it means. Not in the way they're implying.."

 

"They want us to adopt kids?!"

"No!! God, no."

Wonho's brows are met in the middle, eyes searching the younger's face for an explanation desperately. Changkyun's head is framed by his hands, a sudden headache coming over him. "Its an inappropriate nickname anyways it doesn't matter."

"Alright then. I'll google it if it's so hard to explain it to me." Wonho's tone sounds sarcastic, almost hurt and misunderstanding. He huffs quietly, sitting up in a rush and about to make it towards his cold bed when thin fingers enclose around his wrist and stop him in his tracks. Changkyun stands up as well, sighing for the nth time, this time a little more apologetic as he holds the red head's hand in his own. This is it, he thinks.

May the hormonal teens on the internet suffer for this.

"it's kinky okay? It's like.."

"Like?" Wonho's lips tighten in a slight smirk. It was always fun to see Changkyun flustered, at loss for words.

"Listen, I'll open the urban dictionary and you check for yourself."

"Why not you? Can't tell me?" He pushes insistently, raising a brow in challenge. "I'm pretty sure _you_ would know."

"You're just playing with me right now." Changkyun scoffs.

"Excuse me?"

" _Fine_. It’s a term little kinky shits nowadays call sexy men who would probably dominate them in bed and call them cringe worthy nicknames and tie them to bed I don't know. "He throws his hands in the air, exasperated with a tinge of embarrassment coloring his face. "Horny teenagers."

 

Humiliation. That's all Changkyun feels.

 

A few seconds pass and Changkyun thinks this is the last time he'd ever have to look the older in the face properly but not a moment later a fit of giggles erupt from behind him and he whirls around in shock. "What's so funny?"

"You. Was that so hard to translate?" He mocks, a glint of amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"I hate you. I know what you're doing. Honestly, go to bed." Wonho wraps his arms around his neck without any warning, Cheshire grin in place of his pure smile and little tongue coming out to wet his originally soft lips. He leaves a soft peck to his unsuspecting cheek, perhaps a little too close to the corner of his lips and he screams mentally at the proximity. What is happening?

Once the older was by the door, he turns around suspiciously, eyes lingering on Changkyun's horrified face, body frozen where he left it, and winks before whispering.

 

"Good night, _daddy._ "

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to YoungSoon, aka my mom and sensei, i had the perfect prompt to finally contribute to the wonkyun ficdom although not by much since this was too subtle for a proper fic but who knows i'll most likely be tempted to post more! Comments are appreciated, thank you for reading <3


End file.
